


Leave Him Behind

by Steven_T



Series: Writober2020 [16]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: Missing Moments dal film **
Series: Writober2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949155
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Leave Him Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober2020 di fanwriter.it
> 
> Prompt: Scintille (PumpInk List)

Le porte del laboratorio si chiusero dietro ad un Merrick irritato.

Poi, scoppiò il caos.

"EGOISTA BASTARDO!!"  
"Joe smettila!  
"HAI RAGIONE SONO UN BASTARDO!"  
"Ragazzi smettetela!"  
"Nicky..."  
"Andy digli qualcosa!"  
"SEI UNA MERDA!"  
"JOE ORA SMETTILA!"

Joe si zittì subito. Quando Nicky alzava la voce c'era poco da scherzare, voleva dire che l'avevi combinata grossa.

"Basta! Booker tu fai silenzio, non parlare che è meglio. Joe, tu sai cos'hai fatto quindi non dirò nulla. Sapevamo che sarebbe successo. Certo non mi aspettavo che fossi coinvolto, Booker. Da te proprio non me lo aspettavo"  
"In che senso?"  
"Che avevo una mezza idea su Copley, mi puzzava, ma non pensavo che fossi coinvolto..."

Silenzio.

"Joe, tu sei troppo isterico quando si tratta di me, devi mollare la presa, non sempre devi proteggermi, mi proteggo anche da solo. Io te Andy e Booker, e ora Nile, siamo una famiglia. L'unica famiglia che probabilmente avremo mai..."  
"Nicky..."  
"Quindi smettetela di litigare. Lui ha fatto ha cazzata e ne pagherà le conseguenze, ma in questo momento siamo tutti e quattro nella stessa merda."

"Come sempre, caro Nicolò, sei la voce della ragione in questo gruppo di pazzi" mormorò a mezza voce Andy, le labbra tirate dal dolore al fianco.

\---

"Che facciamo con Booker?"  
"Sapete come la penso, mettere in pericolo Nicky è stata la sua cazzata più grande, la cosa peggiore che potesse fare! Per me può andare al diavolo!"  
"Joe..."  
"Nile?"  
"Io non lo conosco come lo conoscete voi, a me basterebbero delle scuse. Se siamo tutto ciò che abbiamo, perdere un membro della famiglia sarebbe terribile..."  
"Andy?"  
"Tu sei quella che ha patito di più..."  
"Non lo so ragazzi..."

Nicky non aveva ancora aperto bocca.

"Nicolò..."  
"100 anni..."  
"Come?"  
"100 anni lontano da noi...come punizione per averci venduto..."

Joe annuì, stringendo la mano che Nicky gli tendeva attraverso il tavolo, strofinando piede contro piede sotto il tavolo.

"Se siete tutti d'accordo, vado a dirglielo..."  
"Andy, tu..."  
"Tranquilli, sto bene, vado a dirglielo..."


End file.
